


park jinyoung vs cats

by ahgasses



Category: GOT7
Genre: I'm not sure what actually is this, M/M, idk anymore lol, jaebum calling jinyoung baby for thousand times, like a lot of cats, till you cant read it anymore, whiny jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaebum is too obsessed with cats and Jinyoung had to steal his attention. </p><p>(dang it i suck at summaries wtv enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	park jinyoung vs cats

**Author's Note:**

> uh, idk what is this actually but the plot has been disturbing my mind since last week so... here it goes... still, hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> hmu @ twt & tumblr with the same username ♡ (and do send me some prompts, i'd like to try write it out) (yea bcs i dont have anything else to do) (besides going to classes & assignments wtv >_>)

 

Sometimes Jinyoung wonders if Jaebum would like to build a home in each cat cafes in Korea. The clock is ticking and almost strikes 12 in the afternoon. It has been an hour - or more, Jinyoung doesn't bother to count anymore - and Jaebum doesn't show any action to leave the cat cafe any soon. Jinyoung sighs, watching Jaebum smiles so brightly when a grey-colored with messy fur cat climbs on his lap. 

 

 _He's not even sparing a glance at me_ , Jinyoung pouts and feels his stomach grumbling. Feeling unbearably hungry, Jinyoung then gets off from his seat near Jaebum and the cats and crouches down next to Jaebum.

 

"Jaebummie," Jinyoung whines as he tugs at Jaebum's sleeve.

 

"Yeah, baby?" Jaebum hums but his eyes never leaving the cats and Jinyoung pouts.

 

"I'm hungry," Jinyoung whines again and tucks his face in Jaebum's shoulder, "Let's eat, Jaebummie,"

 

As if to prove his point, Jinyoung's stomach grumbles and finally, Jaebum turns his face to Jinyoung's side and looks at Jinyoung apologetically. Jinyoung pouts as response. 

 

Stealing a final glance at the cats, Jaebum gets up and Jinyoung mentally screams in victorious when Jaebum offer him his hand. Jinyoung grins widely as he accepts Jaebum's hand. He gets up and gives Jaebum a brief and tight hug as he murmurs _'thank you, Jaebummie'_ and _'I love you'_ under his breath before they walks out from the cat cafe after God knows for how many hours Jinyoung is trapped in it. 

 

×

 

Back at home, after they had their lunch, Jaebum's attention is back at cat, his cat, named Nora, and Jinyoung isn't sure if it actually makes sense to be jealous over a cat if Jaebum acts like this - obsessing over cats instead of own boyfriend. 

 

Jinyoung knows how much Jaebum loves cats and Jinyoung really loves to watch Jaebum playing with the cats with so much adoration and fondness appears in his eyes and on his face. But then, it gets unbearable as Jaebum sometimes would give his full attention to cats, or to his own cat, Nora, and didn't spare even a glance at Jinyoung as if Jinyoung was invisible at the time. 

 

He tried many ways to get Jaebum's attention back at him but most of it failed. There were some ways worked on Jaebum but the ways only lasted like an hour and half before Jaebum's attention back to Nora. 

 

And Jinyoung sometimes really felt like as if the cats in the cat cafes that they visited during weekends for a date were laughing at him when he watched the cats cling to Jaebum. 

 

×

 

It's Sunday in the evening and they were sprawling on the futon that Jaebum dragged from their spare room to the living room to watch movie with Jinyoung's head on Jaebum's chest when Nora suddenly walks towards them and climbs on Jaebum's chest - next to Jinyoung's head - and sprawls on Jaebum's chest. Her tails wiggling and hits Jinyoung's face with each wiggle. 

 

Can't stand with Nora's tail keeps slapping his face, Jinyoung sits up with a groan and Jaebum laughs as response. Jinyoung pouts.

 

"Jaebummie," Jinyoung whines and Jaebum chuckles as he scratches under Nora's chin causing the cat to purr as response, "Jaebummie, pay attention to me,"

 

It took Jaebum a minute to look up from Nora to Jinyoung, "Yeah, baby. What is it?"

 

"Would you love me more if I were a cat?" Jinyoung asks and Jaebum raises his eyebrow.

 

"What do you mean, baby?"

 

Jinyoung pouts at Jaebum's response. He looks down and tugs at Jaebum's sweatshirt as he looks at Nora who is still sprawling on Jaebum's chest, "You always left me out when you're surrounded by cats and you didn't spare even a glance at me when you're playing with Nora and the cats at the cat cafes. So, I was wondering if you will love me more if I were a cat,"

 

Jinyoung watches as Nora suddenly gets off from sprawling on Jaebum's chest and walks away to the kitchen. And suddenly, Jaebum's warm hand is on his cheek - Jaebum's rough thumb brushes against Jinyoung's soft skin so softly and Jinyoung's eyes meet with Jaebum's soft ones. 

 

"But you're already a cat, Jinyoungie,"

 

Jinyoung frowns and Jaebum chuckles.

 

"Those whiskers that appear beside your eyes when you laughs- doesn't it means you're a cat too, baby?"

 

Jinyoung whines and slaps Jaebum's arm as response and Jaebum winces, "Jaebummie, I was serious,"

 

Jaebum laughs, "Alright, baby, alright. I'm sorry, okay? Please forgive me?"

 

Jinyoung crosses his arms and glares at Jaebum, "You've been apologizing and I've been forgiving for the same damn thing and yet, you still let me feel like I'm abandoned,"

 

"Baby," Jaebum reaches out his hand at Jinyoung's ear and Jinyoung gasps when Jaebum strokes his ear, "Jinyoungie, I'm sorry okay, baby? I didn't mean to make you feel like you're abandoned,"

 

"You're un-unfair," Jinyoung replies between gasps as Jaebum keeps playing with his ear and he mewls, "Stop th-that, Jaebummie,"

 

"You probably don't know some facts, Jinyoungie," Jaebum speaks as he watches his fingers strokes the outline of Jinyoung's ear, "I do _get_ obsess with the cats because the cats are cute but you actually _make_ me obsess with you being you," 

 

"Jaebummie," 

 

"And you perhaps already aware of the fact that you already won me over the cats by the way I can't kiss the cats like I kiss you and I can't make the cats go crazy over me like I can make you, right?"

 

Instead of replying, and probably too turned on to reply, Jinyoung grabs Jaebum's face and pulls him forward, capturing Jaebum's lips in his and he sighs and mewls when Jaebum opens his mouth to let their tongues rolling against each other. 

 

They backs away after few good minutes of sucking each other tongues and Jinyoung leans his forehead against Jaebum's, breathing heavily. 

 

"Does this mean I win?" Jinyoung asks between heavy breaths.

 

"You already won long time ago, baby," 

 


End file.
